total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota
Dakota Milton, labeled The Fame-Monger, is a contestant on the upcoming season of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island RP, Total Drama: Redemption Island as a member of Team Entertaining Wannabes. __TOC__ Biography Dakota is the show's most fame-hungry contestant. The daughter of a very wealthy man, she has dreams of becoming a multi-talented Hollywood superstar. Unlike the other competitors, Dakota joined Total Drama not to win the money, but to get enough camera time to turn her life into a spin-off reality series. She even carries a cell phone with her to inform paparazzi of her whereabouts. It is worth noting that while Dakota is spoiled and picky when it comes to friends, she is far from heartless. In Truth or Laser Shark, Dawn determines that Dakota's desire for fame is actually "a depressed cry for love." Dakota becomes frantic when she hears this, revealing that not only is this true, but she requires a therapist to deal with it. As the season progresses, she gains the love she needs in the form of Sam, a video game junkie who harbors a crush on her. She is indifferent to him at first, but after Chris makes Dakota an intern, she finds in Sam her only real friend. Even after Dakota suffers a great misfortune that could end any relationship, he accepts her, finding her even more interesting than before. Total Drama: Redemption Island In Daring Dramatizations, Dakota is shocked to discover that she is considered a wannabe. When it's revealed that DJ is joining the competition and is safe for the first two weeks, Dakota believes that it's unfair. In the confessional, Dakota states the unfairness of her being labeled a wannabe as she isn't one. When volunteering for the challenge, Dakota manages to volunteer just before Anne Maria. This prompts Anne Maria to explode on Dakota, telling her to back off since Trent is obviously hers. Dakota states that she doesn't like Trent in anything but a platonic way, as she has a boyfriend, and claims she just wants to help. Just before Chris begins the challenge, Dakota asks what the challenge is even about. Just after Beardo acts like Anne Maria, Anne Maria begins to spray hairspray in her hair. Dakota tells Anne Maria to stop spraying her hair and focus. When Anne Maria snaps at Scarlett for touching Trent, Dakota tells her to calm down and refers to her as Poof-Head. Anne Maria tells Dakota that she was being a hypocrite, as she acted the same way around Sam during their debut season. When Dakota is tasked with acting as Harold, she completes the challenge and recieves a score of 4/5, helping her team improve their score. Leshawna herself states that Dakota's impression of Harold was great. When it's revealed that Team Entertaining Wannabes won, Dakota is ecstatic. When Harold states that Leshawna always crawls into his bed after the filimg ends, Dakota is confused and a bit creeped out by the statement. Sam and Dakota greet each other in the opening of The Teams' Song. Just then Anne Maria comes up to Dakota and Sam, stating that she believes that the contestants that debuted on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island should stick together. Dakota states that she's okay with the plan of a ROTI alliance. Sam then instantly asks Dakota if she wants to make out with him. Dakota is taken aback by the question and initally states that she wasn't going to make out with Sam for no particular reason. She then, almost instantly, forgets her last statement and agrees. Dakota says goodbye to Sam as he is blogging about their kiss on his hand-held device. When the challenge is revealed to be making up a song, Dakota is relieved that Trent is on their team. Dakota asks Trent if he has any song lycris brewing in his mind, to which Trent replies that he has been thinking of a song about teamwork. Dakota isn't heard from for the rest of the challenge. However she is present when Samey is accused of breaking Trent's guitar.When Chris revokes Team Entertaining Wannabe's winner status on account of members of their team goofing around in Chris' spa, Anne Maria instantly puts the blame on Dakota and Sam. Dakota calls Anne Maria a liar, to which Anne Maria tells Dakota that they shouldn't be fighting if they're going to work together in the future. Meanwhile, Samey attempts to grab Dakota's attention, and drags Dakota away from Anne Maria to talk to her privately regarding the vote. Just before Samey could drag Dakota into the girl's restroom, Trent intervenes and states that no one should handle a woman in that way, even another woman. Samey then tells Dakota to vote for Trent, while Trent is holding her. Samey pulls Dakota away from Trent, stating that he and Anne Maria will be too powerful together in the future. Dakota states that she will vote for whoever she wants to vote for. She also tells Trent and Samey to stop pulling her, as she isn't a rag doll. Samey then apologizes to Dakota. In the confessional, Dakota states that she doesn't know what to do, as Samey and Trent and Anne Maria make valid points. Trent begs Dakota to vote for Samey, with Samey interrupting, asking who Anne Maria will chose when it comes to the point that she must choose between Trent and Dakota. Both sides continue to present evidence as to why she should vote off Trent or Samey. At the elimination ceremony, it is revealed that Dakota was the swing vote and voted to keep Trent. In The Tug Of More, Anne Maria refuses to talk to Sam, fearing that Dakota would freak out if she saw. Dakota, however, tells Anne Maria it's fine, as they are in an alliance. When Chris announces that it's time for the challenge, Dakota cheers. After Chris explains that the challenge is a game of tug or war, Dakota sarcastically asks if they're in the third grade. Chris snaps at Dakota and calls her Dakotazoid before explaining the challenge. Dakota finds it simple enough, and tells Chris to never call her Dakotazoid ever again. In the confessional, Dakota states that she hates Chris. Dakota is the first member of her team to begin pulling the rope. When Chris plays a video of Harold kissing former contestant Heather, Dakota finds it disgusting. Once it's down to Team Entertaining Wannabes against Team Brainiac, Dakota tells her team that they have to win, as she doesn't want to face elimination. Dakota asks if her teammates are helping, and when Chris begins to pick on Anne Maria, she states that she finally found one. Just a few minutes later, Chris asks Dakota if she knew that Sam and Staci had flirted with each other. Dakota is shocked. She continues to pull, outraged that Sam would flirt with Staci over her. Dakota uses her anger to her advantage and wins her team the round. Dakota tells Sam that she isn't mad, and only wanted to win. Dakota then continues to use her newfound strength to compete in the next round. When her team wins the second round, Dakota is pleased. In the confessional, she hopes Sam isn't voted off, as he is a member of the losing team. In The Pi Contest, Dakota is first seen relaxing in the spa. Later, when Beth states that she's a cute, adorable finalist when no one remembered her, Dakota agrees with the fact that she's cute, but not adorable. Beth takes this as a compliment. Anne Maria then agrees with Dakota. During the challenge, solving math problems, Dakota is upset by the fact that she has to use math. When Chris asks the first question, Dakota asks if what he said was even English. When Anne Maria asks Dakota if she would her nails to be painted, Dakota says yes, but only until after they win the challenge. When Chris presents the second question, Dakota doesn't believe it makes any sense. When Chris explains that both Team Entertaining Wannabes and Team Underdogs are headed to elimination, Dakota is surprised. When Anne Maria asks who should be sent home, Dakota states either Topher or Beth as neither one really does anything to benefit their team. Anne Maria agrees with the idea. Dakota isn't heard from for the rest of the episode. Dakota is first heard from complaining that Leshawna was joining her team in The Puzzling Place. A few minutes later, Dakota asks why all the attention and camera time is going to Team Brainiac. Beardo tells Dakota it's because they are the superior team, to which Dakota doesn't respond. While on the plane, Dakota asks if the crew is headed towards Spain. Dakota falls for Chris' trick of running around The Louvre and, when she discovers the truth, tells Chris that he sucks. Trent calls Dakota's name, and Dakota responds, only to asks Chris a question about the challenge. During the challenge, Dakota is unable to see what she is doing and deems the challenge as hopeless. She then runs into a statue. Dakota finds a note, but is unable to read it when Trent asks. When her team finds the exit, Dakota begins to head towards the exit, only to ask where Brick is. After they get second place, Dakota states that second place isn't too bad. Anne Maria asks what Dakota's thoughs are of Leshawna in Behind The Drama. Dakota is just about the respond when Trent calls a team meeting. When Trent asks how they are going to win the next challenge, Dakota bring up communication. When Trent mentions the alliance during the team meeting, Dakota tells him not to spill the beans. During the challenge, Chris asks Dakota who she believes is the most fakest person on her team. Dakota begins to say Leshawna, but then quickly takes it back, as she is convinced that no one on her team acts that way. Chris asks if what Dakota says is the truth, and Leshawna asks as well. Dakota then repeats her statement that no one on her team is fake. When Chris questions her answer, Dakota states that she doesn't know. Chris then threatens to roll her embarrasing clip, and Dakota stops him. Dakota states that Leshawna is the most fake person on her team. However, Dakota is too late and the clip is shown anyways. Dakota tells Chris that she hates him, and is then judged by her other competitors. Dakota then denies the accustations of her making out with Scott in the video. Team Entertaining Wannabes is angry at Dakota, and Dakota apologizes to try to get back on their good side. When Beth's clip is shown, Dakota is shown to be disgusted. When Leshawna tells the team she knows about the alliance, Dakota asks Leshawna which alliance she is talking about. Trent brings up the fact that Dakota lost the challenge for the team, and Dakota asks if everyone is thinking of voting her off. When Anne Maria tells Dakota that she isn't going to vote her off, Dakota thanks her. When Leshawna states that she could like a chance to prove herself on the team, Dakota harshly states that she had her chance in Paris, and did nothing to support the team whatsoever. At the elimination ceremony, what it's revealed that there was a tie in the votes, Dakota asks who it was between. When it's revealed to be between herself and Leshawna, she is surprised. At the tie-breaker, Leshawna defeats Dakota and Dakota is sent home, with her last request being to keep the alliance in tact. Voting History Trivia *She was the first female contestant from Total Drama: Redemption Island to get irregularly out of the game, as she was eliminated in a tiebreaker against LeShawna. Category:Season 2 Females Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Complete Contestant Articles Category:Team Entertaining Wannabes Category:Total Drama: Redemption Island Contestants